Constitution of the Iranian SSPR/The Constitution
PREAMBLE Democracy has never been served to the Iranian people, neither by the Šâh's regime nor by the Islamic Republic. Most of the Iranian people, especially the youth, only receive news and information related to Iran’s current serious issues, but they have no clue about the corruption and oppression in the Šâh’s dictatorship and are getting misled. The most recent regimes in Iran are guilty of severe violations of a non-existing democracy, injustice, and corruption. Keeping people in the dark by use of censorship and secret police forces is the fundamental method to prolong the existence of the dictatorships. People in the dark may drop into a big black hole such as the Islamic Republican regime over and over. The Islamic Republic did their best to keep the people's social and political knowledge as minimal as possible, even trying to mislead people by shamelessly telling that the constitutional movement of 1906 and Mohammad Mosaddegh's oil nationalization movement quickly fell into stagnation due to "departure from genuine Islamic positions". As a Lifetime supreme leader, whether Šâh or Emâm, Equals nothing but Dictatorship and Oppression, We, The Citizens and Peoples of Iran, Determined to not let dictatorial regimes and their naïve followers mislead us and Desiring to guarantee liberty, peace, humanism, equality, justice, tolerance, and the pursuit of happiness, hereby promulgate our resolve to create a democratic, law-governed and social Irâne Azâd, by establishing this constitution. Chapter I. GENERAL PROVISIONS Article 1. The form of government of Iran is that of a Unitary Presidential Republic that is ruled by law and that is of the People, by the People and for the People. All civil, penal financial, economic, administrative, cultural, military, political, and other laws and regulations must be based on Universally Accepted criteria, that are not biased towards any religion or ideology. This principle applies absolutely and generally to all articles of the Constitution as well as to all other laws and regulations, and the Justices of the Constitutional Court are judges in this matter. No state or obligatory ideology and/or political party may be established as one. Therefore, ideological diversity shall be recognized and the plural party system shall be guaranteed. Seizure of power or usurping state authority shall be prosecuted under national law. Article 2. The official language and script of Iran, the lingua franca of its people, is Persian written in the Latin script. Official documents, correspondence, and texts, as well as text-books, must be in this language and script. However, the use of regional and tribal languages in the press and mass media, as well as for teaching of their literature in schools, is allowed in addition to Persian. Article 3. The English language must be taught after elementary level, in all classes of secondary school and in all areas of study. Article 4. The official calendar of the country is the Gregorian calendar. The official weekly holiday is Friday. Article 5. The flag of Iran is a tricolor: the colors are arranged horizontally in a green-white-red order from the top, with the green field including the state emblem and occupying two thirds of the flag, and the white and red occupying one sixth of the flag each. Article 6. The state emblem of Iran is a lion holding a saber with the sun rising behind it, and ears of rice forming an oval frame, bound with a red ribbon bearing the inscription "Workers of All Countries, Unite!" in the Persian language. Article 7. The state motto of Iran is "Marâ dâd farmoudo xod dâvar ast (Justice He bids me do as He will judge me)" Article 8. The state anthem of Iran is "Ey Irân". Article 9. The Capital of Iran is the city of Tehrân. Article 10. This Constitution is the Supreme law of Irâne Azâd and no law may violate it. Article 11. Iran is a secular state. There is no state religion, and a state religion must not be established. Chapter II. Iranian Code of Citizen's Rights Article 19. All people of Iran, whatever the origin, social or property status, race or nationality, sex, sexual orientation, education, language, religion, attitude to religion, type and nature of occupation, domicile, or other status to which they belong, enjoy equal rights Article 20. Origin, social or property status, race or nationality, sex, sexual orientation, education, language, religion, attitude to religion, type and nature of occupation, domicile, or other statuses do not bestow any privilege. Article 21. All citizens of the country, regardless of origin, social or property status, race or nationality, sex, sexual orientation, education, language, religion, attitude to religion, type and nature of occupation, domicile, or other statuses, equally enjoy the protection of the law and enjoy all human, political, economic, social, and cultural rights. Article 22. The dignity, life, property, rights, residence, and occupation of the individual are inviolate, except in cases sanctioned by law. Article 23. The investigation of individuals' beliefs, including religious beliefs is forbidden, and no one may be molested or taken to task simply for holding a certain belief, religious or not. Article 24. Everyone has freedom of: #speech, #expression, #the press, #assembly, #property, #meetings, #street processions, #demonstrations, #scientific, technical, and artistic work, Article 25. The inspection of letters and the failure to deliver them, the recording and disclosure of telephone conversations, the disclosure of telegraphic and telecommunications, censorship, or the willful failure to transmit them, eavesdropping, and all forms of covert investigation are forbidden, except as provided by law. Article 26. The formation of parties, societies, political or professional associations, as well as religious societies, is permitted provided they do not violate the principles of independence, freedom, national secularism, and national unity. No one may be prevented from participating in the aforementioned groups, or be compelled to participate in them. Article 27. Persecution for criticism of the government is prohibited. Persons guilty of such persecution shall be called to account. Article 28. Everyone has the right to choose any occupation he wishes if it does not infringe the rights of others. The government has the duty, with due consideration of the need of society for different kinds of work, to provide every citizen with the opportunity to work, and to create equal conditions for obtaining it. Article 29. To benefit from social security with respect to retirement, unemployment, old age, disability, absence of a guardian, and benefits relating to being stranded, accidents, health services, and medical care and treatment, provided through Insurance or other means, is accepted as a universal right. The government must provide the foregoing services and financial support for every individual citizen by drawing, in accordance with the law, on the national revenues and funds obtained through public contributions. Article 30. The government must provide all citizens with free education up to secondary school, and must expand free higher education to the extent required by the country for attaining self-sufficiency. Article 31. It is the right of every Iranian individual and family to possess housing. Article 33. No one can be banished from his place of residence, prevented from residing in the place of his choice, or compelled to reside in a given locality, except in cases provided by law. Article 34. It is the indisputable right of every citizen to seek justice by recourse to competent courts. All citizens have right of access to such courts, and no one can be barred from courts to which he has a legal right of recourse. Article 35. Both parties to a lawsuit have the right in all courts of law to select an attorney, and if they are unable to do so, arrangements must be made to provide them with legal counsel. Article 36. The passing and execution of a sentence must be only by a competent court and in accordance with law. Article 37. Innocence is to be presumed, and no one is to be held guilty of a charge unless his or her guilt has been established by a competent court. Article 38. All forms of torture for the purpose of extracting confession or acquiring information are forbidden. Compulsion of individuals to testify, confess, or take an oath is not permissible; and any testimony, confession, or oath obtained under duress is devoid of value and credence. Violation of this article is liable to punishment in accordance with the law. Article 39. All affronts to the dignity and repute of persons arrested, detained, imprisoned, or banished in accordance with the law, whatever form they may take, are forbidden and liable to punishment. Article 40. No one is entitled to exercise his rights in a way injurious to others or detrimental to public interests. Article 41. Iranian citizenship is the indisputable right of every Iranian, and the government cannot withdraw citizenship from any Iranian unless he himself requests it. Foreign nationals may acquire Iranian citizenship within the framework of the laws. Citizenship may be withdrawn from such persons if they request it. Article 42. The family is a fundamental unit of Iranian society and enjoys the protection of the state. Marriage is based on the free consent of the spouses; the spouses are completely equal in their family relations; Spouses may marry each other regardless of their Gender; Existing Same-Sex Marriages are protected by law.